


South Park Reacts

by KrisSimsters



Category: South Park
Genre: Comment on what you want me to review too, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, React series, Takes inspiration from Fine Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisSimsters/pseuds/KrisSimsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The South Park Gang reacts to Pop Culture. Takes Inspiration from The Fine Bros. Updated every Saturday and/or Sunday. Leave suggestions either on the review box or on my Tumblr @KrisSimsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode #1: New Year and K-Pop

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK NOR DO I OWN THE REACT SERIES. They belong to Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and The Fine Bros. respectively.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park teens react to pop culture. Takes inspiration from The Fine Bros.
> 
> A/N: Hey guys, I know this seems random, but I used to do this a long time ago back when I was super into The Boondocks so I thought it would be fun to do this again with South Park. If you want to vote on a topic, then leave me suggestions via either Tumblr (username: KrisSimsters) or in the review box. This will come out every weekend (hopefully if time permits).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK NOR DO I OWN THE REACT SERIES. They belong to Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and The Fine Bros. respectively. THE K-POP DOESN’T BELONG TO ME EITHER!!

**TODAY’S CAST:**

**-Stan Marsh, 15**

**-Kyle Broflovski, 15**

**-Eric “Cartman” Cartman, 15**

**-Kenny McCormick, 15**

**-Butters Scotch, 15**

**-Craig Tucker, 15**

**-Clyde Donovan, 15**

**-Token Black, 15**

**-Tweek Tweak, 15**

* * *

**_DATE: SATURDAY, JANUARY 2 ND_ **

**_TIME: 11:35 A.M._ **

****

**_EPISODE ONE: NEW YEAR & K-POP_ **

****

**_SOUTH PARK REACTS_ **

****

_Hello, welcome to the first ever **South Park React**_.

Stan: I don’t even remember signing up for this.

Cartman: Why did Butters sign me up for this shit?

Kenny: YouTube videos like these means I’ll get a lot of pussy.

_Let’s try and keep things PG-13, shall we?_

Craig: *Sticks up middle finger*

_First things first, how was your New Year’s Eve?_

Kyle: It was fine, we had a party Thursday night.

Cartman: It was killer, our parents were out of town. The hippie’s house was destroyed by the end of the night.

Stan: I spent all day, yesterday cleaning. I had a hangover.

Kenny: Stan got fucking drunk off his ass, it was hilarious.

Clyde: I stayed with a friend and we watched movies. I didn’t really feel like partying this year.

Butters: Well, gosh are my parents going to see this? I don’t want them to know I snuck out, I might get grounded.

Tweek: _GAH!!_ C-C-Craig and I played video games at my house. _NGH!!_ My parents were out of town.

Token: I got a black eye.

Kyle: It would have been better, but Stan got in a fight with Token.

Cartman: That fucking hippie always forgets that he and Wendy fucking broke up with Wendy. It always happens whenever his ass gets wasted.

Stan: I mean, I don’t even remember punching Token. Oh, well that was in 2015.

Kenny: I had to sneak Butters out of his house. His parents keeps him locked away for no fucking reason. That’s why he’s “best friends” with me.

Craig: That fucking perv is dating Butters Scotch. I would say good for me, but he still hits on me in English Lit.

Kenny: I love messing with Craig, its our dynamic. He’s dating Tweek, you know.

Token: Kenny hits on all of us, he’s called the South Park Perv for a reason. I feel sorry for Butters.

Kyle: I think Kenny and Butters have had sex at least once.

_So who did you kiss at midnight?_

Stan: Kyle and I kissed Cartman on the cheek and then we made out with each other.

Cartman: Those fucking fags kissed me on the cheek.

Token: I kissed Wendy. We’ve been dating for two years now.

Craig: I kissed Tweek, then the asshole “accidentally” punches me in the nose.

Tweek: I-I-I thought I was attacked!! Craig knows I’m sorry. _GAH!!_

Kenny: I made out with Butters. We’ve been dating for six months, his parents think I’m a bad influence. I want them to keep thinking that.

Clyde: I kissed somebody and then we went back to watching movies.

Cartman: Clyde kissed that fucking _Star Wars_ nerd. Everybody knows he’s been trying to date him ever since 7 TH Grade.

_Why don’t you like him?_

Cartman: Fucking _Star Wars_ nerds think they fucking know everything. ‘Ohh, we got a new movie out and its fucking awesome,’ its not nothing more than a fucking rehash of the first _Star Wars_ movie that came out.

Kyle: Kevin Stoley isn’t a bad person, Cartman just hates him because he kept screwing up our games when we were kids.

Stan: Cartman hates everybody though. We just have to learn to accept it.

Craig: He likes space, he’s cool with me.

Clyde: *Puts his head on the table* Privacy doesn’t mean shit in this mountain town.

* * *

**—REACT—**

 

_What do you know about K-Pop?_

Kyle: Its Korean Pop music.

Butters: I like K-Pop.

Cartman: K-Pop is gay. Mostly girls like that shit that’s why its so popular here.

_What if I showed you some K-Pop MVs?_

Cartman: How about I kick you in the nuts.

_You can’t kick a woman in the nuts._

Cartman: Fuck you, bitch.

Kenny: Women in K-Pop are kinda sexy, they don’t have huge asses and boobs, but they dress in cute outfits and have padding on their boobs.

_I’m going to show you three K-Pops MVs and at the end I’ll ask you your opinion of them_.

**_First K-Pop MV: EXID-Hot Pink._ **

( _You. I like the way you pink it_.

_You. I like the way you pink it._ )

Kyle: What does “pink it” mean?

Clyde: This is kinda sexy.

Token: Is she rapping in Korean.

( _Push, push work it out._

_Never stop it girl, work it out_ )

Stan: What does that mean?

Kyle: The grammar is weird.

Kenny: Is she in a tub filled with pink goop? That’s kinda hot.

Butters: Are my parents going to see me watching this? Oh, hamburgers. I’m going to get grounded again.

**_Second K-Pop MV: IU-Twenty-Three_ **

( _I’m twenty-three, I’m a riddle_

_Question? Try to guess the answer_ )

Craig: What the fuck is this shit?

Kenny: Is she really twenty-three or is this jailbait?

Tweek: _GAH!!_ This is weird!!

Stan: The dance is cute. Its not like the other group’s dance though, its creepier not as sexy.

Cartman: Why is she drinking out of a baby bottle? She’s gotta be at least sixteen. That sounds like something Butters would do.

Butters: I like it!!

**_Final K-Pop MV: 4Minute-Crazy_ **

( _I’m the female monster!!_ )

Clyde: Whoa.

Kenny: Awesome.

Kyle: Damn, dude.

( _Everybody let’s get crazy right now, leggo!!_ )

Stan: Holy shit, dude.

Tweek: _GAH!!_ Why is it in black and white?

Token: This is the best one.

Kenny: I like HyunA.

_How do you know that’s HyunA_.

Kenny: I can read her hat.

Cartman: I guess this isn’t as bad as that second one, that second one sucked.

* * *

**—QUESTIONS—**

 

_So what did you think about them_?

Cartman: I still hate K-Pop but that third one was kinda nice.

Kenny: The things I could do to that third one.

_PG-13 please!!_

Stan: That second one kinda creeped me out. How old is she, dude?

_In Korea, she’s 23 but here in America, she’s 22._

Stan: Dude!!

Token: She acts like she’s twelve in the MV.

Craig: That doesn’t sit right with me.

_IU caused a controversy with this MV because she used a Lolita concept. Lolita means acting cuter than your age, which is why she was acting like she was twelve when she’s actually older than that. IU isn’t the first girl to do this in K-Pop though, other girl groups such as Girls’ Generation, Lovelyz, and G-Friend have also used the concept of acting younger than they really are._

Kyle: Dude.

Kenny: That’s kinda weird.

Token: Do all groups do that?

_Not all girl groups, but some have used this concept at least once since their debut_.

Butters: I liked it.

_So would you get into K-Pop?_

Butters: I already like K-Pop.

Cartman: Fuck no, I fucking hate K-Pop.

Stan: Nah, I’m good.

Kyle: No, dude.

Craig: Fuck no.

Token: Maybe, depends if the radio keeps on sucking.

Tweek: _GAH!!_ Too much pressure!!

Clyde: I liked that third one a lot, I might get into them.

Kenny: Butters like it so I’m sure I’ll probably grow to tolerate it.

**A/N:**

**Kenny: This was the first episode of _South Park Reacts_!!**

**Stan: We’ll probably be doing these things every weekend so be sure to review, favorite, and follow!!**

**Kyle: And remember if you have a specific topic you want us to cover, then be sure to either let us know in the review box or tell the OP on her Tumblr page (KrisSimsters) via ask or reblog her whenever each episode comes out.**

**Cartman: More of these assholes will be coming in and out, hopefully this rotation will change with each episode. Maybe I won’t have to be with this Jewrat all the time.**

**Kyle: SHUT YOUR FAT FUCKING FACE CARTMAN!!**

**Cartman: AY!! FUCK YOU JEW!!**

**Craig: *Sighs* Leave three reviews if you want this shit to continue…but do you really want it to?**


	2. Episode #2: Mortal Kombat X Brutalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park reacts to pop culture every weekend. Inspired by the Fine Bros' React series. Suggestions can be left in the comment box or on Tumblr (KrisSimsters) via message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys for liking the chapter!! I'll be sure to update it more often!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SOUTH PARK-RELATED!! I DO NOT OWN THE REACT SERIES NOR MORTAL KOMBAT X!! SOUTH PARK BELONGS TO MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER, THE REACT SERIES BELONGS TO THE FINE BROS, AND MORTAL KOMBAT X BELONGS TO WARNER BROS.

**CAST:**

**-Stan Marsh**

**-Kyle Broflovski**

**-Eric “Cartman” Cartman**

**-Kenny McCormick**

**- Jimmy Valmer, 15**

**-Craig Tucker**

**-Token Black**

**-Clyde Donovan**

**-Tweek Tweak**

**- Kevin Stoley, 15**

**- Wendy Testaburger, 15**

**- Bebe Stevens, 15**

* * *

**_DATE: SATURDAY, JANUARY 9 TH_ **

**_TIME: 11:30 P.M._ **

****

**_EPISODE TWO: MORTAL KOMBAT X BRUTALITIES_ **

**_SOUTH PARK REACTS_ **

 

_Welcome back, dudes!!_

Stan: Why are we here at night?

_Anything good can happen at night…just not after 2AM._

Kenny: I’m about to do something really good with you, lets jump in the closet.

_PG-13!!_

Kyle: Why are we were this late?

Craig: Whatever your going show us better be good.

_It is, but first we got some more people, I see. And where’s Butters?_

Cartman: That asshole Kenny got him grounded by bragging in last week’s episode.

Kenny: Don’t worry, he’ll be back next week.

Wendy: Why did I have to come this week? Stan said that you made the guys watch K-Pop. I happen to love Asian culture.

Bebe: I love K-Pop. There’s a guy named Taeyang and he might be short, but mine I want to lick stuff off his chest.

_Please keep it PG-13…_

Kevin: I’m not that popular, I don’t think I should be on here.

Clyde: Cartman hates Kevin.

Cartman: I hate that nerd, why did you invite him?

Jimmy: I’m here for com-mic-mc relief.

_How’s your black eye, Token?_

Token: You can’t really see it in the dark, but its doing fine.

Tweek: Are there gnomes here? _GAH!!_ I-I-I hate gnomes!!

_There are no gnomes here, Tweek. I am going to show you something you something scary._

Craig: Couldn’t this have waited until Halloween?

_Don’t worry, I got that planned out. So the reason why we’re in the dark at this late at night is because I wanted to show you some **Mortal Kombat X** brutalities and these are best seen in the dark_.

Stan: Holy shit, dude!!

Tweek: _GAH!!_

Craig: OK, you’ve caught my attention.

Cartman: Sweet.

Kyle: Dude.

Token: OK…this is unexpected.

Bebe: Cool.

Wendy: Eww.

Clyde: Can I sit with Token?

_I guess if you’re that scared and don’t want to be labeled a pussy._

Clyde: I’ll stay here.

Kevin: Can we do _Star Wars Battlefront_ next time, its more interesting than _Mortal Kombat X_.

Cartman: This is why you don’t invite the fucking _Star Wars_ nerd!!

Jimmy: I’m im-im-impressed.

Kenny: You and me are going to make great friends when I turn eighteen…I hope you don’t mind some ménage trois.

_I have a girlfriend_.

Kenny and Clyde: Nice…

* * *

 

 — **REACT—**

( ** _Gruesome Fatality #1 Kung Lao: Face Grind_** )

Stan: Holy fucking shit, dude!!

Cartman: Awesome.

Kyle: How can you stand watching that shit, Cartman?!!

Cartman: Jesus Christ, Kahl, get that sand out of your vagina.

Kyle: I do not have sand in my vagina, you fat fuck!!

Cartman: Shut the fuck up, you stupid Jew!!

_No fighting today!!_

Kenny: You are so feisty tonight.

( ** _Gruesome Fatality #2 Kung Lao: Flower Pot_** )

Craig: If I could chop somebody up in a video game like that, I’d be so happy.

Clyde: I’m going to be sick.

Wendy: Don’t throw up on me, throw up on Stan!!

Stan: I don’t want him throwing up on me.

Kevin: Its honestly not that bad.

Clyde: At least its not that _Berserk_ anime…I’ll never watch that with you again.

Kevin: *Sighs*

Cartman: Oh wow, the _Star Wars_ nerd has watched something other than _Star Wars_.

( ** _Gruesome Fatality #3 Scorpion: Who’s Next_** )

Kenny, Token, and Craig: OH SHIT!!

Tweek: _GAH!!_ Too much pressure!!

Bebe: Awesome, dude.

Wendy: How can you enjoy this?

Bebe: Stop being such a baby, Wendy. How often do you see someone doing _that_?

Wendy: Why are you my best friend again?

Bebe: Because we’re more than best friends, we’re special friends.

Token: *Turns red*

Kenny: Damn, Token.

( ** _Gruesome Fatality #4 Johnny Cage: Here’s Johnny_** )

Stan: *Throws up on Kyle*

Kyle: Dude!!

_We had a bathroom, Stan_.

Bebe: Remember when he used to throw up on you, Wendy?

Wendy: Shut up, Bebe.

Cartman: If the hippie throws up, he leaves. Take the Jew with him.

Jimmy: It wasn’t that ba-ba-bad, Stan.

Clyde: Wasn’t that bad? He ripped her in half!!

Kevin: *Pats Clyde on the back* One more to go, you can make it.

Clyde: I might not eat for a while.

Craig: That’s an improvement.

Clyde: *Gives Craig the finger*

Craig: *Gives the finger back*

_OK, guys last one_.

( ** _Gruesome Fatality #5 Liu Kang: Splitter_** )

Clyde: I can’t make it.

Cartman: Stop being a bitch, Clyde that was the last one. At least your better than the Hippie.

Stan: Fuck you, Cartman.

Token: *Snickers*

Kyle: You agree with Cartman?

Token: No, but Stan and I are even.

Stan: We were even when Wendy and I broke up.

Kenny: Well, this has been an interesting night.

* * *

**—QUESTION TIME—**

_The lights are on now and the room smells like vomit, thanks Stan_.

Cartman: *Gets up and opens a window*

Clyde: *Comes back from the bathroom*

_Are you OK, Clyde?_

Clyde: I’m fine.

Jimmy: This has been very fu-fu-fu-fun. I would like to come back again.

_That’s nice, thanks Jimmy_.

Cartman: Jeez, Jimmy, don’t be a suck up.

_Anyway, what did you think of the fatalities?_

Kevin: My Dad would let me play it when I was younger…they were OK, but not as great as the older ones.

Kyle: My Mom would never let Ike and I play this.

Cartman: _Well!! Kyle’s Mom’s a bitch. She’s a big, fat bitch; she’s the biggest bitch in the worldwide world_ —

Kyle: Shut the fuck up, Cartman!!

_Stop fighting!!_

Craig: They were good, I might actually go out and get it if Tweek plays with me.

Tweek: N-N-No man!! Too much pressure.

Token: I have it, there were some good ones, some better ones, and some bad ones.

_Excluding Token, would you buy this game?_

Kyle: No, my Mom would burn it and my PS4.

Stan: No.

Clyde: I won’t do any fatalities, but I would play it.

Kenny: Fuck yes.

Craig: Maybe.

Jimmy: Ye-ye-yes.

Tweek: N-N-No.

Cartman: Yeah, I wouldn’t mind taking my Mom’s credit card again.

Wendy: Nah, I don’t like fighting games like this.

Bebe: Fuck yeah, I’ll even battle fatass if I have too.

Kevin: Sure, I guess. I wouldn’t play it that often because its not Sci-Fi, but I’ll get it and play with my Dad.

**A/N:**

**Kevin: So I’m doing it this week?**

**Clyde: I’ll do it with you, dude.**

**Token: Yeah, me too.**

**Kevin: That was the second episode of _South Park Reacts_.**

**Token: Thanks so much for the love last week guys, we totally thought this would bomb and the announcer would have to hide in shame.**

**Clyde: If you have a specific topic that you guys want us to react too, then let the announcer know either via the review box or on her Tumblr page @krissimsters via message or ask box.**

**Kevin: She said that she had something planned for episode three though…**

**Clyde: No more blood and gore.**

**Token: And if you want this thing to keep going, then let her know via reviews. She needs at least three.**

**Kevin: Thanks for watching!!**


	3. Episode #3: Hetalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park reacts to pop culture every weekend. Inspired by the Fine Bros' React series. Suggestions can be left in the comment box or on Tumblr (KrisSimsters) via message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews as always, I really appreciate them!! I was going to have them react to David Bowie but things would have gotten really sad and I didn’t want to get sad again basically, so after countless (and I do mean countless) requests, I’m going have them react to Hetalia!! Here’s hoping they like it. See you at the end guys!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, THE REACT SERIES, OR HETALIA!! SOUTH PARK BELONGS TO MATT STONE & TREY PARKER, THE REACT SERIES BELONG TO THE FINE BROS, AND HETALIA BELONGS TO STUDIO DEEN.

**CAST:**

**-STAN MARSH**

**-KYLE BROFLOVSKI**

**-ERIC ‘CARTMAN’ CARTMAN**

**-KENNY McCORMICK**

**-BUTTERS SCOTCH**

**-KEVIN STOLEY**

**-BEBE STEVENS**

**-WENDY TESTABURGER**

* * *

 

**_DATE: SATURDAY, JANUARY 16 TH_ **

**_TIME: 12:48 P.M._ **

****

**_EPISODE THREE: HETALIA_ **

**_SOUTH PARK REACTS_ **

****

_Welcome back guys, how was your week?_

Stan: It was fine, it could have been better if Cartman hadn’t landed us in detention.

Cartman: Ey!! I said I was sorry and I’m buying for your fucking lunch when we leave here, so shut the fuck up.

Kenny: It didn’t matter to me, I got some sleep.

_Welcome back, Butters. We missed you last week._

Butters: Well golly, that’s mighty swell of you.

Kevin: Why am I here again?

Kyle: Where’s Craig and those guys?

Kevin: Token said they had plans, so they couldn’t come this week. I don’t know where they are, I’m not their secretary.

Bebe: We don’t mind being back, do we Wendy?

Wendy: I guess not, are we talking about the environment this week?

_No, not this week sorry, but I do have costumes for you all to change into before I tell you what we’re reacting too_.

Cartman: What kind of costumes?

*Leaves room and comes back with _Hetalia_ costumes*

_OK, so this week, we’re watching an anime called **Hetalia** …it was highly requested by the fans, but I wanted to make this a little special, so I brought in some costumes from the anime. Cartman, you are Germany_.

Cartman: Sweet. *Grabs the Germany costume*

Kyle: Oh great, make him even more insufferable than he already is.

_Kyle, you are America_.

Kyle: Alright. *Grabs the America costume*

_Stan, you are France._

Stan: Kay, dude. *Grabs the France costume*

_Wendy, you are Russia and Kevin, you are China._

Wendy and Kevin: *Gets up and grabs their costumes*

_Kenny, you are Japan_.

Kenny: Sweet, home of the sexy hentai porn. *Grabs the Japan costume*

_PG-13!! Bebe, you are Manchuria and Butters, you get the best role of all…you are Italy!!_

Butters: Oh gee golly, I feel mighty special.

Bebe and Butters: *Grabs their costumes*

*Fifteen minutes later*

Cartman: These things don’t look that bad honestly. Butters, do I look sweet?

Butters: *Giggles* Yeah.

Cartman: Awesome.

_So as you might have noticed, I put you guys in separate rooms because of your costumes. The Allies are Stan, Kyle, Wendy, and Kevin and the Axis are Cartman, Butters, Kenny, and Bebe_.

Stan: You are really going all out on this, aren’t you?

Kyle: As long as I don’t have to sit with fucking fatass, I don’t care.

Cartman: At least I won’t have to sit with that Jewrat, I don’t care.

Kevin: I look weird.

Wendy: Kevin, you look fine, I’m sure Clyde’s going to like it.

Kevin: *Turns red* Clyde and I are just friends, he said so himself.

_OK then, lets watch some **Hetalia**_.

* * *

**—REACT—**

**_Hetalia: Episode #1_ **

( ** _America: Alrighty then, lets start the World Conference_**

**_Let’s resolve all the problems around the world one by one!!_** )

Stan: That sounds like something you’ll do, Kyle.

Kyle: Does it?

( ** _America: Alright then, I’ll go first. About the Global Warning thing everybody is talking about,_**

**_I think we’ll be OK if we create a huge hero and have him protect the Earth. By the way, nobody is to disagree, OK?_** )

Stan: Yes, yes it does.

Kenny: It’s a cool anime, not one I would normally watch, but I can see why people have been suggesting it for a while.

( ** _Germany: That’s enough!! All of you!!_** )

Cartman: Everybody stops arguing at Germany’s command, that’s pretty sweet.

Kevin: China tries to keep the peace with food, its kinda weird.

Kenny: France sides with America…of course. That’s Stan and Kyle.

( ** _Germany: This conference is supposed to stop the world’s problems, so why are we creating more?!_**

**_If you want to say something, first show clear and accurate data! And then talk! You’ll have 8 minutes to talk, that’s a strict rule!_** )

Kyle: You can’t solve the world’s problems in 8 minutes.

Wendy: I don’t think I like being Russia.

Bebe: Did I miss my character? There are too many characters introduced in the first two minutes.

( ** _Italy: Pasta!_** )

Everybody except Butters: Butters.

Butters: Well, golly. I think that’s the only fella I like.

Everybody else: Definitely Butters.

* * *

**—QUESTION TIME—**

_So, what do you guys think of this anime?_

*Everybody is back in their normal clothes*

Cartman: My guy was about to see what was inside that box, I would like to know what was in it?

Wendy: The episodes are rather short.

Bebe: I guess in order to see my character, I’ll have to watch further. But there were a lot of characters introduced in just that one episode alone.

Stan: Each episode is five minutes long, I guess it’ll be OK if you want to look at something quick during lunch or something.

Kyle: Its drawn well and it looks like one of those types of anime that you can kinda learn a little history.

Kenny: I don’t think it’ll help me pass a World History test, but it does look like a good anime. I wouldn’t mind watching it every now and then.

Kevin: It seems interesting, but as everybody has already stated, its short. I guess I like how short it is because everybody’s busy all the time and people don’t have time to just sit down and watch anime.

_So, would you continue this series?_

Cartman: I’m interested in what’s in that box, but after that…I probably won’t.

Stan: It looks like something to watch in my spare time so probably.

Kyle: I don’t know.

Kenny: Not my type of anime. I like mostly hentai.

_PG-13…_

Butters: Sure, I’d watch it. It looks harmless enough, I won’t get grounded over it.

Wendy: I might.

Bebe: I would continue watching just to see if I can find my character.

Kevin: I don’t know, I’m usually busy and I like anime like _Cowboy Bebop_ and _Space Dandy_. Its not really, me.

Cartman: I bet if Clyde watched it then he probably would.

Kevin: *Turns red*

**A/N:**

**Bebe: Cool, Wendy!! We get to do the ending this week!!**

**Wendy: Kay. Thanks for watching this week’s episode of _South Park Reacts_. This was a highly requested react, so we expect some reviews.**

**Bebe: If you any suggestions for our next episode, then let us know either via the review box or on the announcer’s Tumblr, via message box or ask.**

**Wendy: We had a lot of fun with this one, the costumes are awesome too!!**

**Kenny: And remember, if you want this series to continue, then please leave at least three reviews. Be sure to also favorite and follow us as well, we do this all for you.**

**Bebe: See you next time.**

**Wendy: Bye!!**

**Kenny: Now, Cartman said he’s going to treat us all to lunch at Shakey’s and I plan on taking advantage of that.**

**Cartman: Ey fuck you, Kinny!! I don’t have money for all of you assholes!!**

**Kenny: Can't back out of it now, fatass!! And my name's not Kinny.**

**Cartman: Fuck you, asshole!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay golden guys and I'll see you next week. Bye!!


	4. Episode #4: Life is Strange (Girls Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park reacts to pop culture every weekend. Inspired by the Fine Bros' React series. Suggestions can be left in the review box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews last week!! I loved them all!! Anyway, I’m feeling way better than I did last week and I also decided that its best if I just say that each episode will take place on a Saturday and just get the chapters out whenever I can. If something’s going on and I can’t make a deadline, then I’ll let you know via Tumblr (follow me @krissimsters) like the day before or something. So anyway, the girls are taking over this week, giving the boys the week off and I want to be as diverse as possible. I don’t want it to be just the boys all the time. That’s all for now dudes, I’ll see you at the end of the episode.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, LIFE IS STRANGE, HONEST GAME TRAILERS, OR THE REACT SERIES!! EVERYTHING I OWN BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE TRADEMARKS!!

**CAST:**

**-WENDY TESTABURGER**

**-BEBE STEVENS**

**-REBECCA ‘RED’ TUCKER, 15**

**-NICHOLE BENET, 15 (I made up her last name when I mentioned her in _How Things Work_ and it just stuck)**

**-HEIDI TURNER, 15**

**-ANNIE FAULK, 15**

**-ESTER STOLEY, 15 (You’ll see why I did this in a minute)**

**-LOLA, 15**

**-MILLY, 15**

**-JENNY SIMON, 15**

* * *

 

**_DATE: SATURDAY, JANUARY 23 RD_ **

**_TIME: 2: 45 P.M._ **

****

**_EPISODE FOUR: LIFE IS STRANGE (HONEST GAME TRAILER)_ **

**_SOUTH PARK REACTS (GIRLS EDITION)_ **

****

_Wow, this is different_.

Bebe: Yeah, why should the boys have all the attention? Let the girls get some love.

Wendy: The boys get more notice than the girls anyway, especially at school.

Jenny: Why does your studio smell like vomit?

Bebe & Wendy: Stan.

Heidi: Eww…he still does that?

Nichole: Still does what?

Lola: We’ll tell you later.

_So where are the boys?_

Annie: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny got into some weird shit earlier this week so their grounded. Craig and his gang are doing their own thing and poor Kevin’s at home.

Esther: Yeah, he’s at home…bugging the shit out of me. He always plays _Star Wars_ music when he’s at home. And he plays it loud, he’s annoying.

_Esther, are you related to Kevin?_

Esther: Yes, but not by birth. My Mom and Dad adopted Kevin from China six months after I was born. It’s a long story that I really shouldn’t get into because its not my story to tell. But yes, Kevin is my brother.

Red: Kevin’s kinda cute in a geeky way.

Milly: You like that nerd?

Red: At least I don’t like Cartman.

Milly: *Turns red* You take that back, Red or I’ll have Craig come after you!!

Red: Your going to have Craig come after me? I can take Craig.

_Alright ladies, that’s enough. So how many of you have ever watched Honest Trailers or Honest Game Trailers?_

Bebe: Those come out every Tuesday, right?

Annie: I watch them almost every weekend. That and Threadbanger, Threadbanger is awesome.

Wendy: I don’t watch a lot of stuff that other people find entertaining, I watch more like political stuff.

Red: I watch them but I also watch makeup tutorials.

Esther: I watch them occasionally, but if Philip DeFranco mentions something then I’ll watch it after watching him.

Milly: I love Philip DeFranco.

Nichole: I either watch _Honest Game Trailers_ or a Let’s Play series…I love Cryaotic.

Lola: I love Cry, his voice is sexy especially when he says, “Hey, Cry here.” Its like melted butter.

Heidi: I watch dance videos, I like K-Pop. Butters said you had the guys react to K-Pop and we want to react to it as well.

Jenny: I second this, I think its only fair that if the guys can react to K-Pop then so can we.

_I will keep that in mind for next time, but for now, I would like to know if any of you have heard of **Life is Strange?**_

Bebe: That game got really popular last year.

Red: Its overrated, I played it and the end of episode five is what made it overrated.

Heidi: Well don’t spoil it, some people might not have played it.

Lola: I liked it.

Wendy: It’s a good game, but _Until Dawn_ was way better.

Esther: I agree…Kevin hates that game though.

Milly: The characters are mostly girls.

Nichole: The choices don’t really matter at the end, I hate that.

Jenny: I heard that their making a second season.

Annie: Their also re-selling their first season as a Limited Edition and you have to shell like $60 for a booklet, but if you already have the game and you want just the book, then you have to only shell out like $40. Do they think we’re made of money? Honestly, the game is good, but this a limited edition is just a book that I bet is going to go on sell at Gamestop by at least June and it’ll be cheaper as well because people don’t want to pay that much for just a book. That’s like what fucking _Tomb Raider_ , it sold only on the X-Box One as a “timed exclusive” and PS4 fans have to wait until fucking December before getting their copy? Why? Why not just release it equally in December or November of last year? Its just the same game, but in newer resolution.

Bebe: Geez, Annie. Get off your high horse.

Annie: Whatever, I like using logic better than these game companies…no wonder I like GCN and Dartigan so much.

_Thank you so much for that speech, Annie…its nice being honest with me. So as some of you might know, Honest Game Trailers just recently made an Honest Trailer for **Life is Strange** and I wanted us to react to it. Cool?_

Nichole: Cool.

Annie: Alright.

Jenny: OK. I watched it already, but I won’t mind watching it again.

Wendy: When will we talk about the environment?

_Soon, I promise you_.

Bebe: Kay.

Red: Sweet.

Lola: OK.

Esther: Fine.

Heidi and Milly: *Nods head in agreement*

* * *

**—REACT—**

( ** _Comes a game that a devoted enough fanbase can make us do a trailer about anything… Life is Strange_**)

Heidi: *Laughs* I’ve seen a lot of YouTube comments asking them to do this game.

Jenny: I usually come from the _Honest Trailer_ series, so I don’t ask them to react to stuff. I think the _Kingdom Hearts_ react was probably one of their most requested.

( ** _Welcome to Arcadia Bay, an unbearably tween mashup of Portland and Twin Peaks_** )

Bebe: I agree…I hate how its in this always sunset setting. Like its supposed to be this perfect town, but its not. The game is cliché and the fact that it made us wait like every two months for a new episode was bullshit.

( ** _Strap on the messenger bag of Max Caulfield_** )

Esther: I hated playing as her, she’s so boring.

Lola: *Tries to imitate Max* “I’m Max Caulfield, I talk weird, I’m a hipster chick who can move time, all I wanted to do was protect my best friend, but she manipulated me into doing a bunch of shit I didn’t want to do and we had to look around for her lover, Rachel Amber, who died six months ago. I think I’m an awesome person, but in reality, I’m just a bitch.”

Red: *Laughs*

Nichole: Why did people like this game again? I don’t have it, I’m just wondering why.

Annie: They tried to make it sound cool but in reality, it was just boring.

( ** _…And actual murderers_** )

Wendy: He’s hot.

Bebe: We’re supposed to hate him because he killed off a character more interesting than Max and I kinda am…the asshole did it twice.

Red: I would have rather played Rachael Amber up until her death.

Milly: Did any of you kill Kate? I played her twice and I killed her both time, I didn’t kill Kate.

( ** _…Until the ending undoes all that shit and presents you with a binary choice_** )

Red: I fucking hated this ending.

Esther: Both endings suck, but if you pick Chloe over the town then your basically Cartman.

Bebe: Pretty much, it ruins the main point of the game, which is to protect Chloe. You can’t protect her if she dies like four times.

* * *

**—QUESTION TIME—**

_So what do you think of the Honest Game Trailer?_

Red: It was honest, just like they always are.

Lola: Sometimes their being stupid funny and sometimes its serious funny, it was a serious funny one, especially if you have played the game up to that point.

Wendy: I liked it more than I thought I would have.

_Does the trailer help you change your mind about the game?_

Bebe: No, I still hate Max and I still think that Chloe forced Max to do a lot of things she didn’t want to do, especially in episode two and episode four.

Nichole: I wouldn’t have minded playing as Rachael Amber, I bet she’s more fun.

Milly: It doesn’t matter, I killed Kate. Twice.

Jenny: The game is OK, but I hope it won’t be as hipster ‘next season.’

Esther: I would like for it to be released all at once, paying five bucks for an episode every month is complete bullshit.

Annie: They just need to release a better game.

Heidi: The trailer pointed out a lot of problems I had in the game, just like the YouTubers Annie mentioned, Dartigan and GCN. I don’t think GCN came out with a EWW _Life is Strange_ video yet, but I saw Dartigan’s yesterday after school.

_Final Question: Would you Sacrifice Chloe or Sacrifice the Town?_

Bebe: Sacrifice Chloe, the game revolves around her basically…she gave Max her powers so the only way Max can be cured is if Chloe dies.

Wendy: I would probably save the town.

Annie: Save Chloe, that’s the choice I made when I actually played the game. I would want to know who survived and would probably hates Max.

Jenny: Save Chloe.

Milly: Save Chloe.

Esther: I was pissed because of that nightmare level by the end of it, so save Chloe…kill the town.

Nichole: Save Chloe.

Lola: Save Chloe.

Heidi: Save Chloe.

Red: Save the town, kill Chloe. Don’t be Cartman.

**A/N:**

**Annie: So we just talk to them, now?**

**Bebe: Yeah, its fun.**

**Red: OK. Thanks for watch the first (and hopefully not only) South Park Girls React. We had a lot of fun, we should be here on often.**

**Annie: If you have any suggestions for this week, then let us know either in the review box or via Tumblr using the messenger box, its always open to new suggestions.**

**Bebe: Those weird boys will be back next week…I think Craig’s going to be sixteen.**

**Red: Oh yeah, that asshole’s birthday is coming up. I guess I’ll get him something.**

**Annie: We should host a party, quick Milly call Cartman.**

**Milly: Cartman? I don’t like Cartman.**

**Red: You have hearts by his name…**

**Milly: Fuck you, Red!!**

**Bebe: While we sort through this, be sure to leave at least three reviews if you want this to continue. See you next time!!**


	5. Episode #5: Space Dandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park reacts to pop culture every weekend. Inspired by the Fine Bros' React series. Suggestions can be left in the review box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back guys!! By the time this gets out, it’ll be Craig’s birthday, but the actual episode takes place the Sunday after. Normally, it takes place on Saturday, but as it was mentioned at the end of last week’s episode, the girls (along with the guys) threw a huge birthday party for Craig and there’ll probably be a lot to talk about. If you do not follow me on Tumblr (@krissimsters) then you would know how I’m excited about this week’s episode. Their reacting to Space Dandy—one of my favorite 2014 animes—and the idea was brought to me by something weird I did involve Craig, Clyde, and Token on Tumblr and then it clicked. Either way, I’m kinda stocked so let’s get started. As always, I’ll see you guys at the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading it!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, THE REACT SERIES, NOR SPACE DANDY!! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE TRADEMARKS!! I ONLY OWN WHAT I MAKE UP…which is basically dialogue.

**CAST:**

**-STAN MARSH**

**-KYLE BROFLOVSKI**

**-ERIC ‘CARTMAN’ CARTMAN**

**-KENNY MCCORMICK**

**-BUTTERS SCOTCH**

**- CRAIG TUCKER, 16**

**-CLYDE DONOVAN**

**-TOKEN BLACK**

**-TWEEK TWEAK**

**-JIMMY VALMER**

**-KEVIN STOLEY**

* * *

**_DATE: SUNDAY, JANUARY 31 ST_ **

**_TIME: 12:15 P.M._ **

****

**_EPISODE FIVE: SPACE DANDY_ **

**_SOUTH PARK REACTS_ **

****

_Hey dudes, welcome back!! And Craig, happy belated birthday!!_

Craig: Thanks.

Kenny: Hey, sexy lady. I missed you last week, girls did an awesome job.

Stan: Did Milly say she had a crush on Cartman?

Cartman: Ay!! Milly does not have a crush on me…I don’t like that bitch.

Kyle: Then why were you making out with her, fatass?

Cartman: I was drunk you Jewish asshole.

_Craig, how was your birthday party?_

Craig: It was…really fucking annoying.

Cartman: Be grateful asshole.

Kenny: Cartman, you didn’t plan shit. You just got the alcohol.

Cartman: That’s right!! Do you know I had to fucking ride in a car with Milly for three hours so we could go to some liquor store that sold good alcohol to teens?

Kyle: You sat in a car with your crush, you should be thanking us.

Cartman: I do not like Milly!!

_Did the rest of you enjoy the party?_

Token: It was fun, I didn’t get a black eye this time.

Stan: Kevin made out with Red.

Clyde and Kevin: *Turns red*

Kevin: I didn’t plan it…it just happened.

Jimmy: Clyde, Token, Tweek, and I po-po-pooled our money together and got him a tele-tele-telescope.

Clyde: Token paid for the majority of it.

Craig: It was probably the best part of my birthday.

Stan: I gave him a vanilla cake.

Craig: Second best part.

Cartman: Craig, you boring asshole.

Craig: I would think I would have the right to be boring after Peru.

Kenny: We apologized for that…just like we apologized for what we did to your Mom.

Craig: You assholes did that?!

Butters: It was Cartman’s fault, he just kept making things worst!! Oh, gee are you mad, Craig?

Craig: Can we please move on?

_So Craig, here’s my birthday gift to you. We’re going to react to an anime known as **Space Dandy**.  It came out in 2014 and its personally, one of my favorites_.

Kenny: Sweet, we haven’t gotten a personal react in a while. Not since episode one.

Craig: I think I heard of that.

Kevin: I heard of it, it’s a comedy anime. Its actually kinda good.

Tweek: Oh G-G-God!! Is it scary?!

_No, but it does feature aliens_ …

Tweek: Aliens?! Oh God!!

Craig: Tweekers, its probably not that bad. Its an anime, it doesn’t sound that scary.

_Craig, before we begin your going to need to change jackets. *Pulls out **Space Dandy** jacket*_

Craig: Why?

Kenny: She loves cosplaying when we react to anime, just do it for her.

Craig: Fine. *Puts on the _Space Dandy_ jacket*

_Do you like it?_

Craig: I don’t hate it.

Kenny: It looks kinda sweet.

Clyde: I might have to borrow it from you.

Craig: Touch this jacket and die, Donovan.

_Let’s start the react, shall we?_

* * *

 

**—REACT—**

( ** _Space Dandy. He’s a dandy guy…in space_** )

Kenny: Kinda obvious.

Stan: I think its supposed to be one of those animes that you don’t take seriously…a comedy-anime. Its not exactly made for girls, but its not exactly made for just guys either.

Craig: It seems interesting enough.

Clyde: That blonde woman is hot. I would love to go there and eat weird, alien food.

( ** _He combs the planets like his pompadour, on the hunt for aliens_** )

Cartman: He does have pretty sweet hair.

( ** _Dandy: See if your enlightened like me, then you’d know the real show is down below…the booty, baby_** )

Kenny and Clyde: Nice.

Token: That woman is hot, what’s her name?

_Honey…she works at the show’s restaurant called Boobies._

Kenny: Alright, I’m sold. I love this anime.

Kyle: The restaurant’s really called Boobies?

_Yes_.

Kenny and Clyde: Nice.

_Here’s a scene from episode two: **The Search for the Phantom Ramen, Baby**. So the episode deals with Dandy, along with his crewmates QT, an older robot model and Meow, a common Betelgeusian to find the perfect ramen. _

( ** _QT: Dandy, do you read me?_**

**_Dandy: Go ahead QT._ **

**_QT: Your likely in an alternate dimension_** )

( ** _Dandy: There are plenty of places where a guy could open a ramen shop. Why here? I’m guessing there’s a story behind that._**

**_Shop Owner: Tell me, sir. Who are you?_ **

**_Dandy: Its Dandy, but you can call me, Space Dandy._ **

**_Shop Owner: I was a reckless kid, always getting into trouble. Until one day, there was an accident, I took somebody’s life. I had to leave after that. I fled my home world, always on the run one planet after another, hoping no one would track me down. Then one day, after my heart had grown weary and my soul had grown exhausted, I found myself in a world called Earth. An Earthling had come along and took me under his wing. He introduced me to the comforting flavor of ramen. It was an experience I would never forget._** )

Kenny: Deep.

* * *

 

**—QUESTION TIME—**

_So what did you think of **Space Dandy**?_

Kyle: It was a good short, I liked it.

Kevin: It reminds me of _Cowboy Bebop_ a little.

_I’m glad you said that, because the creators of **Space Dandy** , also created **Cowboy Bebop** , **Fullmetal Alchemist** , and **Soul Eater**._

Stan: I’ve seen _Soul Eater_ , its really good.

Craig: _Cowboy Bebop_ was one of the first animes I watched.

Token: Craig loves _Cowboy Bebop_ , he always makes us watch it with him whenever he feels like watching it.

_What do you guys think of Dandy?_

Clyde: Dandy is cool, he sounds like one of those people who cares having fun and not exactly doing his job. Kinda like Kenny.

Kenny: Damn right…Craig, give me your jacket.

Craig: No.

_Would you guys watch this anime?_

Craig: Yes.

Tweek: _GAH!!_ Probably, if C-C-Craig watches it.

Clyde: I would watch for the women at Boobies.

Kenny: Yes, for the same reason as Clyde.

Kevin: Sure.

Cartman: It looks pretty cool.

Kyle: I might.

Stan: I’m not a huge anime fan, so it’s a tossup.

Token: Yeah.

Butters: It looks pretty, fun…why not?

Jimmy. I probably would, its fu-fu-funny.

**A/N:**

**Kevin: You’re not mad at me, are you?**

**Clyde: No…are you mad at me?**

**Craig: Would you two get on with it? I want to go home, I have a hangover.**

**Clyde: *Eye roll* Thanks for watching this week’s episode of _South Park Reacts_.**

**Kevin: If you have any suggestions for next week, then please let us know in the review box or via Announcer’s Tumblr (@krissimsters).**

**Craig: And as always, if you want this shit to continue, then please leave at least three reviews. Thanks for watching, I’m going home.**

**_Next week’s React: Super Bowl 50 (L)_ **


	6. Episode #5.5: Angry Red Button (Mini React)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park reacts to pop culture every weekend. Inspired by the Fine Bros' React series. Suggestions can be left in the review box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys and welcome to my first South Park Reacts (Mini) and just like the title implies, this is a mini episode of South Park Reacts. This is basically where short/mobile games, food, vines, and specific music videos (MVs) will go. These will be random and unlike the regular react, there will be only four-five reactors and will take place on a weekday. This week’s mini-react is Angry Red Button suggested by FanFiction user LovelyLuly. That’s all for not, thanks for the review and I’ll see you at the end.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, THE REACT SERIES, NOR ANGRY RED BUTTON!! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE TRADEMARKS!!

**TODAY’S CAST:**

**-STAN MARSH**

**-KYLE BROFLOVSKI**

**-ERIC ‘CARTMAN’ CARTMAN**

**-KENNY MCCORMICK**

* * *

 

**_DATE: WEDNESDAY, FEBRUARY 3 RD_ **

**_TIME: 2: 30 P.M._ **

****

**_EPISODE 5.5: ANGRY RED BUTTON_ **

**_SOUTH PART REACTS (MINI)_ **

 

_Thanks for helping me try something out, welcome to **Mini Reacts**!!_

Stan: No problem dude, anything to get out of practice early.

Cartman: I’ve been waiting here since lunch.

Kyle: This is why your going to fail junior year.

Kenny: Not unless he crams when exam time comes, how you do think he got this far.

Cartman: Fuck you assholes.

_Anyway, as I’ve stated this is a mini react. The more popular we get, the more people want to see small things like vines and gaming and I don’t want to disappoint fans._

Cartman: Do we get paid for this? We’ve been doing this for almost five weeks and I want to see some money off this.

_I cannot disclose that information on YouTube…we’ll talk later_.

Kyle: Damnit, Cartman. You can’t ask people questions like that on YouTube.

Cartman: Whateva, Kahl. I do what I want!!

Stan: What are we reacting too?

_A game called **Angry Red Button**. Its fun, I’ve played it before you guys, its almost safe_.

Kenny: Almost? Does this game involve sex?

_Thankfully, no. Alright then, lets react!!_

* * *

**—REACT—**

_OK, we’ll only play the first few chapters, the chapters are short and the point is simple…just click_.

Stan: Cool.

Kyle: OK.

Cartman: Alright.

Kenny: Can I click on your red button later?

_PG-13!!_

( ** _Chapter One: A New Start_** )

Kyle: So just click the red button?

_The majority of the time you click on the red button, but follow the dialogue in this first chapter._

Stan: OK, sounds simple.

( ** _…_** )

Cartman: The red button’s mad.

Kenny: I like the sounds, its like you’re actually clicking the buttons.

Stan: Are they encouraging the red button to leave?

( ** _The day’s just beginning…and I’m already the one everyone wants to click_** )

Cartman: I’m clicking the other buttons too, but I need to click on you for fucking dialogue.

Stan: The button’s being an asshole and his friends are worst.

Kenny: Is the button going to venture on its own? This should be fun.

Cartman: Did the screen shake? What the fuck is this?

Stan: So the other buttons are going to cover for him? How? How the fuck are they going to do that?

( ** _Chapter Two: Broken Dreams_** )

Cartman: How in the fuck does this thing have broken dreams? It’s a fucking button.

Kenny: So we just click on it until it gets mad? OK.

Kyle: This is kinda fun, honestly.

Stan: We’re disturbing him from his rest. Ha!

Cartman: This asshole button reminds me of Craig. Craig’s such as asshole.

Kyle: He’s going to kick your ass when he sees this.

Cartman: Whateva, I can take his ass on. Even Red can beat his ass.

Stan: Then why couldn’t you fight Wendy?

Cartman: Fuck you.

Kenny: Wendy whooped that ass; once in fourth grade and then again in seventh grade.

Cartman: Because we’re not supposed to fight girls, dumbass.

Kyle: You keep using that excuse fatass.

Stan: The red button is getting pissed, we keep waking him up.

( ** _You’re going to sit there all day…pushing buttons like an idiot? Cause that’s what you are! An idiot._** )

Cartman: Is this fucking button insulting us?

Stan: Fuck you, I’m going to keep pushing you.

Kyle: Its throwing insults! This button is a fucking jackass!

Kenny: I find it funny.

Kyle: Its getting faster now.

Stan: He’s getting angry now.

Cartman: Got it!! Fucking got it!

Stan: I’m glad all that fucking moving stopped.

( ** _That was easy…but hard for a primate like you! YEAH! YOU HEARD ME!_** )

Cartman: This button is a douche. Just like Craig.

Kyle: Its funny how you can talk all this shit about Craig when he’s not here.

Kenny: I’m anticipating the ass-beating tomorrow.

Stan: Me too, this time I’m going to record it.

Cartman: Fuck you assholes, I could use Tweek as a shield.

Stan: He’ll just move Tweek out the way and then beat the shit out of you. Craig can literally pick up Tweek and place him near Clyde and then proceed to beat your ass.

Kenny: And Tweek can box too, he’ll probably get a punch in before Craig.

Cartman: Screw you guys, seriously.

( ** _Chapter Three: Catch Me_** )

Kenny: Nice, new music.

_Last chapter guys, there are three more chapters but I don’t wan to give away the ending_.

Cartman: Sweet.

Kyle: The button can fly now…that’s weird.

Stan: That button can fuck itself, I give two shits about that button. It called me shit, I’m going to keep on pushing it.

Kenny: Just like you were pushing onto Stan last night?

Stan and Kyle: Dude!

_PG-13!!_

Cartman: Ha! *High fives Kenny* Nice one, Ken.

Kyle: Fuck you asshole.

Stan: Its dodging again.

Kenny: The screen changed backgrounds.

Cartman: Every time we press it, it gets redder and redder.

Kyle: And faster.

Stan: Its pissed now, red background and all.

Kenny: Its trying to camouflage itself. This button is smart and an asshole, but funny.

Stan: Its getting hard to push.

Cartman: Stupid button.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny: Got it!

Cartman: About fucking time!

( ** _I know a place where you won’t dare go!!_** )

Kyle: What…

Cartman: The…

Kenny: Fuck…

Stan: Dude!!

Kyle: I’m not doing it. Nope.

_You have too_.

Kyle: It reminds me of Cartman’s dick and his disgusting underwear.

Cartman: Fuck you, Jew. I take damn good care of my body, if you weren’t dating that hippie, you’d fuck me.

Kyle: Fuck you fatass, I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole.

Kenny: This is disturbing.

Stan: I need to burn my eyes.

( ** _You nasty son of a bitch_** )

Stan: *Throws up*

_Damnit, Stan!! Not again!!_

Cartman: Damn, hippie that’s twice now.

Kenny: At least it wasn’t on anybody this time.

Kyle: I think we should stop it here.

_I agree…_

* * *

**—QUESTION TIME—**

_Are you alright, Stan?_

Stan: I guess I’m helping you clean up again, aren’t I?

_You’re damn right, you are._

Kenny: The game was interesting…I would kinda like to finish it out honestly.

Kyle: It was definitely weird.

_Would you get this game and finish it out_?

Kenny: Yeah, actually…its quick and the levels are short. Its fun actually.

Cartman: That third level wasn’t that bad…well not as bad as the hippie makes it out to be.

Stan: Fuck you, Cartman.

Kyle: I probably won’t get it, I don’t like short mobile games like that. I’m more of an RPG person so a good RPG is cool with me.

Stan: I’m not getting, I’m never looking at that game again.

**A/N:**

**Cartman: Look assholes, this was our first mini react and besides the room smelling like fucking vomit, I think things went pretty well.**

**Kyle: If you like this mini react, be sure to review and let us know. Also this is _just_ for vines, food, and short/mobile games. This doesn’t take away from the main react.**

**Kenny: I don’t know how often these things are going to show up, but it won’t always be us beautiful bastards reacting to stuff. It might be some ugly assholes too like Craig and his gang.**

**Stan: Leave at least three reviews and suggestions on what mini reacts we should do next!! See on Saturday for the normal react. Still don’t know what we’re reacting too.**

**Kenny: Look out for Cartman’s beating!!**

**Cartman: Fuck you asshole!!**


	7. Episode #6: Super Bowl 50 (L)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park reacts to pop culture every weekend. Inspired by the Fine Bros' React series. Suggestions can be left in the review box. Rated T for swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THE SUPER BOWL IS ALMOST HERE!! Hey guys, its your girl Krys723 and I’m stocked about this React. The moment, I found out that the Broncos were going to the Super Bowl, the first thing I thought of was doing a React. And then I thought of making it a Jocks Only event, which is what this is. As always, thanks for the love and keep making suggestions!! Next week’s React will revealed at the bottom of the A/N so be on the lookout for that. See you at the end, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, REACT, NOR THE SUPER BOWL/NFL!! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE TRADEMARKS!!

**CAST :**

**-STAN MARSH**

**-KYLE BROFLOVSKI**

**-ERIC ‘CARTMAN’ CARTMAN**

**-KENNY MCCORMICK**

**-CLYDE DONOVAN**

**-TOKEN BLACK**

* * *

 

**_DATE: FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 5 TH_ **

**_TIME: 8:10 P.M._ **

****

**_EPISODE SIX: SUPER BOWL 50 (L)_ **

**_SOUTH PARK REACTS_ **

****

_Hey guys, welcome to the **Jock Edition** of the **React**!!_

Kenny: The room looks nice; orange is my favorite color.

Kyle: It should be, you wear it all the time.

Clyde: I see the buffet table; can we eat?

_Yes_.

Clyde: Sweet.

Stan: Did you notice Cartman’s black eye?

Kyle: We told you Craig was going to beat you up, fatass.

Cartman: Craig got lucky. He won’t get lucky a second time.

Token: Bullshit.

_I notice that you all are wearing letterman jackets. How did the game go?_

Kenny: We won, naturally.

Kyle: Football season is going to end soon and then basketball and baseball season starts up in the spring.

_So we’re not going to react to a video per se…we’re here to mainly celebrate the fact that the Broncos are going to Super Bowl_.

Stan: My Dad’s having a Super Bowl party at his house.

Token: So’s my Dad, but my Dad has more room so your party might be dead.

Cartman: Yeah, I’m going over Token’s house.

Kenny: Me too.

Stan: What?

Cartman: Stan, your tiny house can hold only so many people. When you hear Token’s house is having a party, you go to Token’s house.

Token: Your welcome to come to my party, Stan. You just can’t drink.

Kyle: It’ll be fun dude.

Stan: Fine.

_Alright, lets get this React started!!_

* * *

**—REACT & QUESTIONS—**

_So in honor of the Super Bowl, why don’t you guys introduce yourselves in Super Bowl Fashion._

Stan: Do we have to say what school we’re from?

_No_.

Stan: OK…I’m Stan Marsh, I play football and I’m Quarterback of the South Park High Cows Varsity football team.

Kyle: I’m Kyle Broflovski, I play basketball and I’m Small Forward of the South Park Cows Varsity basketball team.

Cartman: Do I have to say my first name?

_Yes._

Cartman: God damnit. I’m Eric Cartman, I play football and I’m Tight-End of the South Park High Cows Varsity football team.

Kenny: I’m Kenneth McCormick (local sex-man)—

Cartman: Goddamnit, Kenny!!

Kenny: I play football and I’m Fullback of the South Park High Cows Varsity football team.

Token: I’m Token Black, I play basketball and soccer and I’m Point Guard on the South Park High Cows Varsity basketball team and Midfielder on the South Park Cows soccer team.

Clyde: And I’m Clyde Donovan, I play basketball, baseball, and soccer. I play Shooting Guard on the South Park High Cows Varsity basketball team, Goalkeeper on the South Park Cows soccer team, and Pitcher on the South Park High Cows Varsity baseball team.

_Damn, Clyde_.

Kyle: He would be as fat as Cartman, but he exercises.

Clyde: Gee, thanks Kyle.

_How long have you been into sports?_

Stan: Ever since elementary school. In our school, the boys were automatically signed up for little league football while the girls got to choose whether they wanted to be on the cheerleading squad or not.

Kyle: I hated football, which is why I quit once I was in middle school.

Clyde: I hate football too, but now I just play it regularly.

Cartman: Kyle was too short for football.

Kyle: Fuck you, fatass.

_Do you think you’ll continue to play once you graduate high school?_

Clyde: I’m going to have a basketball scholarship at least, but once I’m finished with college then I’m dropping sports.

Token: No, I’m probably going to be able to pay for my own education out front, so I don’t think I need to continue with sports.

Stan: I might play after college, but my Dad says the only way for me to pay for my education is through a football scholarship.

Kenny: I don’t plan on going to college, I might become a mechanic because its cheap.

Cartman: I’m probably going to a junior college; the world isn’t ready for my intelligence.

Kyle: What intelligence?

Cartman: Fuck you, Jew.

_How does it feel not having Craig, Tweek, and Jimmy here?_

Clyde: Not that weird; Craig hates sports, Tweek has jitters, and after the whole steroid incident, Jimmy’s staying away from anything athletic for a while. He’ll still watch, he just won’t play.

_Clyde, what’s that around your neck?_

Clyde: *Blushes* Its my good luck charm.

Token: He got it from Kevin.

Clyde: *Blushes harder* Token!

Token: I’m trying to help you out.

Cartman: Yeah, why don’t you just tell the damn nerd you like him and get it over with.

Kenny: I agree with Cartman. Its been six years.

Stan and Kyle: Yeah.

Clyde: *Turns red* Can we please talk about football?

_Let’s make a dare out of it…you all want the Broncos to win, but if they lose then you have to do something you normally wouldn’t do_.

Kenny: If the Panthers win, then I won’t make _any_ sexual remarks in the next two Reacts.

Kyle: If the Panthers win, then I won’t argue with Cartman on the next React.

Cartman: Same with Kyle.

Stan: If the Panthers win, then I’ll let you meet Sparky.

_Awesome!! Can you bring Sparky in anyway_?

Stan: Sure, dude.

Token: If the Panthers win, then Stan and I will eat cheeseburgers since we don’t eat meat.

Stan: Why am I involved?

Token: We’re the only vegans.

Clyde: I have nothing I don’t do if the Panthers win.

Cartman: Bullshit. Your confessing to that nerd in the next react whether the Panthers win or not.

Clyde: Kevin and I are just friends.

Cartman: I can double it and make you two kiss? If fact, that’s exactly what your going to do. You two are going to kiss in the next React.

Clyde: Why do you even care?

Cartman: Because I’m tired of hearing about it, Clyde. And we’re friends, right?

Clyde: I hate you so fucking much.

—

**A/N:**

**Token: Thanks for watching this week’s _South Park Reacts_. Next week’s will definitely be interesting to say the least.**

**Clyde: What if he doesn’t like me?**

**Token: Be sure to leave a comment in the review box below and if you have any suggestions, then leave them there as well. Or if you follow the announcer on Tumblr ([@krissimsters](http://www.krissimsters.tumblr.com)), then leave her a message or ask her about a suggestion in her Ask Box.**

**Clyde: What if this is a huge mistake?**

**Token: If you want this to continue, then please leave at least three reviews. We really appreciate them and we love how much you love this series.**

**Clyde: Why are you assholes making me do this?!**

**Cartman: Shut up, Clyde!! This has to be done!!**

**Token: I’m going to take care of Clyde now, bye!! Enjoy the Super Bowl!!**

**_Next React: Gravity Falls_ **


	8. Episode #7: Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park reacts to pop culture every weekend. Inspired by the Fine Bros' React series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, its your girl Krys723 and it’s the day after Super Bowl L so I thought it would be cool if I did a React the day after the Super Bowl and since the Broncos won (though the game was boring) I thought I’d do two Reacts this week. The guys are still reacting to Gravity Falls but later on in the week, the girls are going to react to K-Pop. So two reacts for the Broncos winning (since I can’t do all of my dares at the moment). As always, thanks for the love and I’ll see you guys at the end of the chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, THE REACT SERIES, NOR GRAVITY FALLS!! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE TRADEMARKS!!

**CAST:**

**-STAN MARSH**

**-KYLE BROFLOVSKI**

**-ERIC ‘CARTMAN’ CARTMAN**

**-KENNY MCCORMICK**

**-BUTTERS SCOTCH**

**-CRAIG TUCKER**

**-CLYDE DONOVAN**

**-TOKEN BLACK**

**-KEVIN STOLEY**

* * *

 

**_DATE: MONDAY, FEBRUARY 8 TH_ **

**_TIME: 4:30 P.M._ **

****

**_EPISODE SEVEN: SUPER BOWL TALK & GRAVITY FALLS_ **

**_SOUTH PARK REACTS_ **

****

_Welcome back, guys!! Congrats on the huge win!!_

Cartman: The game was boring, nobody did anything.

Kyle: I agree with Cartman. It’s a good thing Token hosted the Super Bowl party or we would have been bored.

Token: Gee, thanks.

Kenny: Imagine if we were at Stan’s last night, the only thing we could have done was drink.

Stan: I’m sitting right here.

Cartman: We know hippie, at least we’re honest to your face.

Craig: You assholes weren’t even supposed to be there last night, if it wasn’t for Clyde’s big mouth.

Cartman: Clyde, don’t you have something to do today?

Clyde: Fuck off, fatass.

Kevin: What are they on about?

Clyde: *Turns Red* Nothing, don’t worry about it.

_Let’s move on, what did you think about the Super Bowl…and where are Jimmy and Tweek?_

Craig: Tweek works on Mondays and Jimmy’s at his comedy club.

Butters: I found it very entertaining.

Stan: It was rigged from the start.

Kyle: Yeah, we all wanted the Broncos to win, but at least be fair.

Cartman: Its football, there is no fairness in football. Manning had more on the line than the Panthers.

Craig: It felt like a game of flags.

Clyde: Flag here, flag there, flag for stupid reasons.

Token: And Carolina won the toss, why didn’t they said they’d receive first. Whoever receives first will most likely win the game.

Butters: At least Lady Gaga was good.

Cartman: Butters, nobody gives a shit about Lady Gaga.

Stan: Aren’t you a Lady Gaga fan?

Kenny: Why else are you watching _American Horror Story_ other than to appease your dangerous mind?

Cartman: Screw you guys.

Kyle: The game could have been better. And the halftime show was boring.

Clyde: You could hear it?

Stan: It was kinda low.

Craig: It was just a bad Super Bowl in general.

Token: At least the commercials weren’t that bad…in the beginning. Key and Peele were awesome.

Kevin: I was reading the whole time; it doesn’t matter to me.

Cartman: Your reading now.

Kevin: This is homework.

Cartman: Damn you’re such a fucking nerd, I don’t know why—

Clyde: Shut up, fatass.

_Let’s move on, do you know what we’re reacting to today?_

Stan: Do we ever know?

_Today, we’re reacting to **Gravity Falls** one of Disney’s best animated shows since **Phineas and Ferb**._

Kevin: I love _Gravity Falls_.

Cartman: I’m not shocked, I bet you do a lot of deciphering as well, don’t you?

Craig: Keep talking shit, Cartman and I swear he’s going to punch you one day.

Stan: I look at it ever now and then.

Kyle: The show’s interesting.

Token: Bill is kinda cool.

Craig: Ruby makes me watch it. I don’t hate it, but I don’t exactly love it either. Tweek loves it though, except for the gnomes.

Butters: Ken and I watch it too.

Kenny: It’s a good show.

_So you all know that the episode that’s going to air next week is its last episode_.

Stan: Yeah, he said that he wanted to end it on his own.

Kyle: I’m shocked seeing how its Disney and Disney loves to shoot darts into the back of people’s necks.

Stan: I felt that.

Kenny: I have no idea what you guys are on about.

Craig: What stupid shit did you assholes do to Disney?

Kyle: Why do you always think we did something.

Stan: Because whenever something goes bad in this town, you assholes are involved.

Cartman: Now that’s not fair, Craig.

Craig: Fucker Peru!!

Cartman: Damn asshole, stop slamming down our throats. If you want to slam something, slam your dick down Tweek’s throat.

Token: Craig, its not worth it.

Kenny: I sense another beat down this this is over. I’ll have my phone ready.

_So today, we’re going to look at the first and last teasers of the show to see how much the show has changed since its airing and its upcoming finale_.

Kevin: OK.

Kenny: Cool.

Stan: Alright.

Kyle: Fine.

Cartman: Isn’t this show for girls?

Clyde: Not every show is for girls, Cartman.

Cartman: _My Little Pony_ doesn’t count, Clyde.

Craig: You watch _My Little Pony_?

Cartman: Can we please move on?

* * *

 

**—REACT & QUESTIONS—**

( ** _Gravity Falls: Premiere Trailer_** )

Kyle: Wow, the video’s in 480…its like Disney had no hope for the show at the time.

( ** _This Summer; Disney’s taking you to Gravity Falls._** )

( ** _Just north of normal. And the unexplained will stay unexplained._** )

Stan: Wow, not even Disney could describe this show.

Cartman: The old man is funny.

( ** _Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back the Falls_**)

( ** _Dipper: Something weird is going on in this town._**

**_Bill wants us to hide, those are our friends and if we don’t do something it’ll be our entire universe._ **

**_So I’d say, we take back the falls._** )

_So what do you think?_

Kevin: The trailers are different, as though it got darker as the series carried on.

_The creator of the show, Alex Hirsch has even stated that by the time the end of the series has aired next Monday, somebody in the Pines family will die._

Kyle: Like actually die. And Disney’s going to let him do that?

_Yes_.

Cartman: Disney grew some balls over the years. Some of their live-action shows won’t even though the topic of death.

_Well that’s because this isn’t on **Disney**. It airs on **Disney XD**._

Stan: There’s more than one Disney? When did that happen?

**_Disney XD_ ** _started airing in 2009_

Kenny: Damn.

Craig: Its actually better than the regular Disney.

_Another show that’s been getting a lot of attention of Disney XD in this past year was **Star vs. the Forces of Evil**_.

Butters: I actually like that show, my Dad thinks its gay though.

Cartman: Butters, your Dad is a jackass. I thought you realized that by now.

Butters: Well, yeah but it would still be nice to want his attention for me doing something good.

Kenny: Butters, don’t worry about that asshole. I’ll take care of you.

Butters: Aw, gee. Thanks, Ken.

_So since there’s somebody who might die and its particularly from the Pines family, who do you think it’ll be_?

Stan: Grunkle Stan.

Kyle: Can we count Soos?

_No, he’s not part of the main family_.

Kyle: OK then Dipper.

Cartman: Grunkle Ford.

Kenny: Mabel.

Butters: Mabel.

Craig: Dipper.

Clyde: Ford.

Token: Stan

Kevin: Dipper, he’s the main character and he was narrating in the beginning of the series.

_Last question: Are you going to watch the finale?_

Kevin: Yes.

Clyde: *Blushes* Yeah.

Craig: Sure, Tweek and I will watch it.

Token: No, its not my type of show.

Butters: Kenny and I are watching it.

Kenny: We are.

Cartman: No, I honestly don’t care about this show enough to see how it ends.

Kyle: Maybe.

Stan: I don’t know, depends on if Shelley’s home or not. When she’s home, she usually takes over the TV or hangs out with Kenny’s brother.

Kenny: They still hang out? I thought they broke up.

Stan: She still hang out with him.

Kenny: Weird.

—

**Kevin: Clyde, are you OK?**

**Clyde: *High-pitched* I’m fine.**

**Kevin: Thanks for joining us on another episode of _South Park—_**

**Clyde: I like you, a lot.**

**Kevin: What?**

**Kenny: Thanks for joining us on another episode of _South Park Reacts_. We never really expected Clyde to actually confess.**

**Cartman: That’s pretty ballsy, Clyde.**

**Kenny: Be sure to leave your comments in the review box below. Also if you have any suggestions, leave them there as well.**

**Cartman: We need three reviews for this to continue. The girls and Milly are taking over again.**

**Kenny: And Milly? Why is Milly special?**

**Cartman: Leave reviews in the comment box.**

**_Decipher the next React: HLFO VZGVI_ **


End file.
